


Defiant

by Loveflower4



Category: TheFandomMaster27 69
Genre: Based on youtube videos, inspired by the sanders sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveflower4/pseuds/Loveflower4
Summary: This is a fanfic based on my friend Michael’s YouTube videos, they have created their own sides (obviously inspired by Thomas Sanders) and used them in their videos, if any of you are interested in their videos their channel is TheFandomMaster27 69. This story follows their anxiety, and their story.





	1. Introductions

When i first manifested, i was greeted by 5 people standing in front of me, having just manifested i was a little dizzy but a rainbow of colours caught my eye. The people all looked at each other in a way that simply said “wait.. What?” when i gained composure i could take in my surroundings, a simple living room upon first glance but different seats were arranged around a small tv. There was an office chair that stood out for its simplicity and plain nature. There was a sort of throne that seemingly glowed with energy, a leather couch, a green beanbag and an armchair overflowing with rainbow cushions. 

My attention returned to the people standing in front of me. One person wearing a blue shirt and black tie stepped forward. “I suppose some introductions are in order” they cleared their throat “ i am logic i am in charge of learning and decision making, this is hope” a pink shirted side stepped forward and smiled “they give our host well...hope, this is inspiration” the yellow jacket wearing side waved “Pride” the source of the rainbow colours stepped forward wearing rainbow everything “And finally we have happiness” they finished with a satisfied nod as the final side smiled the widest brightest grin wearing a green cardigan. 

They all turned to me with a curious expression, i guessed it was time for my introduction “im a-anxiety” i whispered and ducked my head. “Well i figured, it does make sense considering the day michael has had, however anxiety is proven to help with security and safety, so let me be the first to welcome you into our little family” they extended a hand which i took and shook nervously. Honestly this was not what i was expecting, i was considered an illness right? How were they so accepting of someone, something like me? I was snapped out of my thought by a tackling hug from happiness, quickly followed by the others. I couldn’t help the genuine smile that crept upon my face. When i was released i saw a small black armchair sitting around the tv with the other chairs. 

Hope suggested a movie night to celebrate my arrival. So that’s how i ended up on my chair with a big bowl of popcorn watching all the marvel films ever, (pride freaked out when i said i had never seen marvel, funny how they didn’t consider the fact i had only just manifested meaning i never would of had the chance to see any movies) the movie was honestly really good i was already hooked on the plotline but i couldn’t stop the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soon.


	2. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a new side arrives! Yay! But they are not what anyone expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this chapter is a little longer than normal, but I suddenly had a burst of inspiration, please excuse any mistakes, I did try to improve the grammar after last chapter, but there still may be a few mistakes here and there. And finally please leave any questions, tips or feedback in the comments!

Of course the bliss couldn’t last forever, another manifestation was fastly approaching, we could all feel it. It was like the feeling when you are really nervous about something and your worries well up inside of you, similar to a tornado of fear. It was taking a toll on the other sides, you could see it in the way they walked and the way they talked. So tired and dejected. I was used to this as I am literally the physical representation of that feeling, but the others… they had never felt it, life was so peaceful before I came along. I came to the conclusion that I was partly to blame for the new found terror. Because if I wasn’t there then a manifestation would probably be a source of interest and excitement, not fear and dread. My anxious energy was becoming more powerful, more noticable. It began to follow me wherever I went, affecting the people around me.

The week leading up to the arrival of a new side, I was working double time, a big test was coming up and we had barely begun studying and furthermore michael had recently changed their hair style, which earned some strange looks from their peers. I told them not to, I said it would end this way, but my voice was drowned out by the encouragement of pride, happiness, inspiration and hope. Even logic was onboard with the idea, they said that it would “improve mental health and strengthen the confidence that our host is lacking”. It was all too much I simply couldn’t take it. 

My mind was racing, what if our friends think we are weird and leave us? What if we end up alone? What if we end up being that loser that no one want to be around? We cant be that person! If we did we would never be able to show our face again! God, it was awful, long nights laying in bed thinking over every possible outcome and how this decision could backfire. And then waking up with sore eyes and aching muscles, trying to put on a brave face in order to not worry the other sides. 

Happiness sort of looked after everyone, they were the one who cooked most of the meals, and at the time they were the only one to notice my change in mood. They began to keep a close watch on me, sometimes forgetting to fulfill their responsibilities in order to look after me and make sure I was okay. I caught on and was more panicked than ever, this was exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first place! 

I became snappy, I became cold, I became distant and spiteful. Almost never leaving my room, and when I did, I didn’t talk to anyone, the most I could manage was a small nod or a forced smile, I couldn’t speak as my voice had grown considerably deeper and echo-y due to the buildup of energy. Thankfully the fact that a new side was going to join us had everyone distracted. Logic could barely finish a page of their book without glancing towards the corner of the room, where manifestations usually take place. With everyone so focused on preparing everything for the new arrival, no one but me noticed the change in Michael. They were stressing more than normal and became obsessed with order and things being perfect. I didn’t bring it up because I didn’t think it was my place, I was only there to help with controlling fears and protecting Michael. I wish i had a little bit more confidence back then, then maybe the mess that ensued could have been avoided. 

The manifestation was quick much quicker than mine. We all gathered around the corner waiting for the new member of the family. I looked over to see happiness practically bouncing up and down, hope staring intently on a spot on the carpet, pride smiling so widely it rivaled that of Happiness, inspiration almost glowing in anticipation and logic adjusting their tie. The flash of light directed our attention to the corner once more. Before us stood someone who wore a white shirt, a brown vest, a green bow tie, black pants and glasses. I had no idea what this side could represent, logic already covered most of the academic part of Michael’s life so why were they dressed that way? It seemed the rest of the sides were equally as shocked and confused as I was. The new side looked around them and adjusted their glasses before speaking, “ I am Obsessive compulsive disorder or OCD, and you are…?” Logics hand flew to their mouth in disbelief, worried glances were exchanged between the rest of us. Obsessive compulsive disorder? They… they were just like me, an illness, a disorder. This was not good, this couldn’t be good…

The rest of the day consisted of the happy sides trying to get to know OCD, and then OCD shutting down every idea that was proposed, the new addition also seemed to wash their hands a lot and were obsessed with patterns, particularly numbers. 

That night I noticed that OCD’s room was next to mine, at the very end of the corridor away from the other rooms. As I walked towards my door a voice startled me, “You are anxiety, correct?” I whipped around to see the new side looking at me. “Y-Yeah” I stuttered surprised by the sudden conversation. The side continued “I was simply wondering why the others seem to treat you like family, you are like me, an illness and yet they see good in you. Why is that?” I blinked in disbelief, they had basically just stated all of my worries and fears in one simple sentence. “I honestly have no idea…” i whispered. “I see” they continued “well I have to say, it is reassuring to know that I am not in this alone. It, afterall, is better to be outcasts together than on our own, I suppose we could become close seeing as we both are not truly wanted” and with that they walked into their own room. 

I was honestly a little taken back by their bluntness but it was true. We both didn’t belong, we were both negative sides, contrasting with the light and joy of the others. I hoped to god that no more heartbreak, or negative sides would follow. Turns out god wanted to punish me i guess...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like that more will come i am quite happy with the idea i have for this and i think it may shed light on a few topics that i might not normally cover, anyway sorry for rambling hopefully i'll see you for the next one! <3


End file.
